Fixing What's Broken
by newmoon1220
Summary: As the summer is coming to an end, Bella Mae Cullen gets closer and closer to being changed. But before that event has a chance to arrive, Bella realizes problems don't just dissapear. Can she fix what's broken?
1. Prologue

**Okay, well this is my first fan fiction, so I really appreciate reviews and critique. In fact- I demand reviews and critique:P Please don't leve this page without doing so! Anyways- I must sadly but honestly admit that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon, alothough I, yes me, do own this beautiful peice of fan fiction:D I have many more chapters in stock, and many more to come, so bookmark this story, review, and expect to see much more! Hope you enjoy.**

Prologue

All my summers in Forks were like no other summers I had ever experienced. In fact, I never would have thought it was summer, never would have gotten the slightest clue it was supposed to be the hottest season of the year. It was pouring rain all the time, and it never reached 80 degrees. While all the humans grieved over this unfortunate, yet annual characteristic of Forks, the vampires rejoiced. There was no better weather for them then there is in Forks.

It's been a month since I married Edward Cullen. Edward was going to change me after the summer was over. In about two weeks when summer will end, me, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family will move to another small, wet, and sunless town to start over (by then I'm _supposed_ to become a vampire). Since I graduated before this summer began, there was no reason to stay in Forks. And although I attempted to argue, Edward had promised to take me somewhere very special in Italy for our honeymoon. While my politeness insisted such gifts were unnecessary, another part of me was looking forward to the event.

So I concluded the rest of the summer was going to be pretty interesting. Edward and me will go to Italy for our honeymoon. Then, he'll change me (or at least that's what we agreed on). Then we'll move somewhere else, and stat over new. Was I ready to repeat high school as Edward and his siblings had done for so many years? Of course!


	2. Chapter One

The bright sun shined through the curtains, as if screaming at my eyes. I grouchily opened my eyelids, refocusing my vision. Edward was still beside me, hugging me warmly.

"Morning", he said quietly. I turned my body to face him and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my forehead before lifting himself from the bed. I sat up quickly, curious to see where he was going.

He opened the upper closets in the room and pulled out one bulky suitcase. Gently, he placed it on the floor and opened it.

"Today, we pack", he announced.

I knew he was talking about going to Italy, and a wave of excitement rushed through my entire body. I quickly threw the blanket beside me and got up to my feet.

"Is the flight today?" I wondered. He smiled.

"No, Bella", he answered. He rummaged through the drawers, finally throwing a plain black color shirt over his perfect torso. "The flight is in 3 days, on Thursday. But were packing early Bells. We'll pack up this afternoon. Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are going to go hunt."

"And Alice?"

He beamed very brightly. "You and Alice are going shopping. For a dress, of course."

My mouth hung open in protest. A dress? How special was this occasion going to be? Well probably very special, but Edward new I was difficult when accepting gifts. I thought for a moment. Edward would love to see me in a gorgeous dress, right? He wanted me to feel beautiful, inside and out. So instead of arguing, I gathered my thoughts and decided to go with the flow.

"That will be fun, shopping with Alice", I said lightly. Edward raised his eyebrows. "Where are we going?"

He waited a moment, trying to suck in what I had said. "Down in Port Angeles…" he stated.

"It's a date then." I added. I started to undress into some casual clothing. I tossed my tattered gray sweatshirt on the bed along with my ripped navy sweat pants. I tried to think back where I had gotten those old things. I'd been to Victoria's Secret slumber wear before, but it never came to my interest all the "sexy" pajamas they sold. My mom encouraged me, but I never cared. I stared at my Cinderella pajamas sitting on the bed. Maybe it was about time to buy something new.

I made my way threw a royal blue sweater. Underneath I wore a baby blue laced tank top that Rosalie said I was in dire need of. I slipped into some casual jeans that were shaded darkly. Edward threw me my brown jacket while pulling his arms into his leather one. We made our way down the stairs to see the whole family ready to leave.

"Morning guys", began Carlisle. "I'm going to the hospital today. I'll be home later at night."

"You all be safe", warned Esme. "Don't wander off alone." As she said those last few words, her eyes darted to me. I blushed, almost embarrassed. We all knew I was a trouble magnet.

We all stepped out the door, waving to Esme who was staying at the mansion today. Edward got into the Volvo's driver's seat, Rosalie in the passenger, Jasper and Emmett on the side backseats, and me in the middle. Alice said she would drive by later because of some unfinished work she had to take care of.

Edward sped down the road. The five of us talked about random things, from the latest gossip (which Rosalie happily supplied), to the possible colleges Jasper and Alice might attempt to attend. That left me a bit uneasy, for it was still uncertain whether I'd ever go to college.

We got to Port Angeles in less than 40 minutes. Edward parked the car in front of a bookstore. Alice was already standing in front of the boutique, waiting for our arrival. We all stepped out of the car, and gathered around Alice.

"So we'll meet you two in about two hours?" suggested Edward. Alice nodded in agreement. "Bye Bella, Alice." Edward gave me a soft hug, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Don't get into any trouble", I teased. The three brothers and Rosalie smiled and started to walk back to the car. I assumed they were going to head off to the forest.

"Well", Alice started, "I know the perfect place to go. And lucky for you, my visions gave me an idea what we might find." She grinned and took my hand. Together, we walked down the street.

"Hmm, I don't think that's the best fit for you", Alice decided. I sighed. Was I ever going to find the right dress? Alice new what she was looking for, as she had said on our way in here. I took one last look at the blue knee length linen dress in the mirror. She was right about it not fitting me. The waistline was way to high, and the size was too big all together. I had to pull the straps up from completely sliding down constantly. As I headed to the fitting rooms once more, I sighed heavily.

"Alice, what did the dress you saw in your vision look like?" I called out. I finished lacing my shoes and walked out of the dressing room.

"It was a red, satin dress. It fit you perfectly and-" she paused. At first I thought she was having a vision, but then I realized something had caught her eye as she headed to a dress rack. She pulled out a dress from the corner of the rack, where no one would have bothered to look. She smiled brightly, holding it up. Only then did I realize two key features about this dress. First, it was red. Second, the satin material shined beneath the store's lights.

"I knew we would find it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Exhausted from trying on over five different dresses, I grabbed the dress from Alice and moped back to the fitting rooms.

"Trust me Bella! This is the one", Alice promised as if she read my emotions.

I closed the door behind me and sat down for a moment, holding the dress in my hands. I ran my fingers along the smooth surface of the dress. Alice had said this is the one, so it must be worth removing all my clothes once more for.

Once the dress was on, I noticed a perfectly tied ribbon in the back, which added more to my liking to this dress. It was a little longer than knee length. It was strapless, yet held itself together perfectly in place. I suddenly was very happy. Looking into the mirror and seeing myself with this gorgeous gown made me feel wonderful. Alice was right. This was the one. I admired myself in the mirror for many minutes, forgetting about the anxious Alice waiting on the couch outside the fitting rooms. Finally, I decided I loved it. I walked out of the dressing room, my head immediately turning to face a three way mirror.

"Alice it's perfect!" I squeaked cheerfully. I turned my head away from the three-way mirror only to see an empty seat.

Alice wasn't there.

**So here's where the fun begins- I guess. This is where you say "Ooo! Where did Alice go?! I'm so coming back to see!" And also when you review:D What are you waiting for? Read on!**


	3. Chapter Two

I felt my heart stop. I yelled out her name just about five times. I searched the entire store, but she wasn't to be found. Hurriedly, I ran back to change. I sprinted out of the boutique and onto the street. My head jolted in every direction possible. _Maybe she had to leave for a second and will come back_, I thought. But why would she do that? Did she have a vision? Wouldn't she have told me?

All these thoughts flooded through my mind. Something must have been wrong. Being the accident-prone that I am, none of the Cullens would just ditch me like that. Especially Alice. And even though there was a possibility this wasn't anything serious, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right.

And yet I was standing here on the sidewalk, looking like a confused idiot, thinking these questions that couldn't be answered at the moment. What was I to do? Where was I supposed to go? I couldn't bear living knowing that something terrible happened to Alice while I decided to stand here waiting for someone to come and get me. But really- what was I to do?

I hopelessly scanned the road once more, then tuning back to look into the store. I then glanced at the time. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie would be back in an hour! Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I nearly jumped foreword onto the street, taken by surprise. If that pole hadn't been right next to me for me to grab, I would have been lying on the road waiting for cars to squash me.

I immediately flipped open my phone the second I regained my balance.

"Hello?!" I yelled. I'd hoped I hadn't startled the person.

"Bella!" It was the familiar voice I had been searching for.

"Alice," I tried to begin, but it seemed she didn't have time for my bumbling questions.

"Bella listen to me! Do you remember that alley where…" she thought of a way to explain this place to me. "Where those disgusting men tried to catch you?"

The thought of the memory hit me like a hammer. Of course I remember that, it was stored in the "Memories I Want To Forget" part of my brain. I shivered.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, breaking through my thoughts. She was demanding my full attention; I needed to give that to her right now.

"Yes, I remember that alley. Its very close to where I'm at", I explained.

"Okay, I need you to get over there right _now, _you hear me? Now, Bella! Don't ask questions, just run as fast as you can over there! And please be careful dear, don't trip over anything!" I knew she wasn't teasing me at the last part. Her voice was hard and serious.

"Okay, I'll…" I paused at the sound of the disconnection. "Be right there…" I whispered.

The second I put away my phone, I began sprinting down the sidewalk to the setting of one my most painful memories. I kept dodging several people who gave me the "What's your problem?!" look, then apologizing under my breath. I needed to know what was going on. Trying to ignore the stabbing cramp that was slowing me down, I turned the corner of the street and saw the opening to the alley. I reached the archway the led inside the dark, empty, passageway. Before turning to enter it, I took a deep breath. _Everything will be fine, _I reassured myself. But god knows if I was right.

Finally, I twirled around the corner. At first I didn't see anything. But then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I nearly jumped right off my feet and hollered. But a cold and firm hand clasped over my mouth, while another grabbing my arm to help me balance. I looked up to see a serious face on Alice. She let go, signaling with her index finger for me to be quiet.

I obeyed. I didn't say a word. She guided me down the alley until we got to a small and rotted door. As quietly as she could, she turned the doorknob, gently pushed me inside, and closed the door behind her. The room was very warm; obviously some sort of heater was working. Besides the heater, I would never have felt comfortable in the place. The wooden floors were black with dirt; in fact I wouldn't have thought them to be wooden by the looks. The sounds of my steps reminded me of the timber floors back in Charlie's house. The place looked gloomy and old. The furniture was tattered and dusty. I regretted taking a deep breath, for I felt the grime tickling my throat. Alice guided me to another room. This room looked much more homey. It was bright with light, and looked like a decent living room.

"Sit", she ordered quietly, pointing to a small armchair. I did so. It felt so amazing to sit on this soft, cushioned chair after all the running and anxiousness I had endured. I started to bite my fingers, after relaxing a bit. All my questions hit me very suddenly. What was going on?

After a few moments, Alice grabbed a wooden chair from the other room, and sat in front of me.

"Bella, first, I'm sorry if I scared you. But I knew you would be fine if I left. If my vision showed you in trouble, I would have never left you."

I relaxed and sat back in my chair. Finally I was getting some explanations.

"We don't have much time to talk. Edward is on his way to get you. Do you remember Jacob?" _Of course I do, _I thought, nodding. Jacob, Billy, Sam and all the other werewolves had left weeks ago. Edward had told me the reason had to do with some business they needed to take care of. They weren't supposed to come back.

"I had a brief vision, and the second I clearly saw it, I knew what was coming." She paused, meeting my gaze. "Jacob is angry", she said with a dismayed look on her face. I was suddenly very scared. The last time Jacob had seen Edward was before I had the argument with Charlie that led to my leaving. Jacob had been extremely jealous and unhappy with me. He was in love with me, and I knew I broke his heart. I always thought he loved me enough to leave Edward and me alone. But what if that sympathy for me had passed? What if he didn't care for me anymore? With his power, I always wished he would just go away. But how could I have thought that? I realized problems wouldn't disappear. They just get worse. I began to panic.

"Is Edward all right?!" I shrieked. "Oh my god is he okay?"

"Bella, Bella calm down!" Alice said. She took my hand gently. "Edward is fine. He isn't hurt in any way! But according to my vision, he and Jacob will quarrel. Jacob is coming back. My vision showed this happening in less than a month, but more than a few days. Everything will be alright, Bella", she reassured me. "We will figure this out. In a few minutes Edward will be here. Don't ask too many questions just yet. I promise this will all be explained to you eventually."

"Alice?" I asked. I needed to know something.

"Yes?" she sighed. But I wasn't going to throw a bunch of questions at her just yet.

"Why did you leave? I mean, couldn't you have said something? I was very nervous."

She sighed heavily this time. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry if it frightened you!" she began. "I needed to get to Edward right away to let him know, just in case. And the reason I came here, down in the old apartment building", she looked around her, "was so that Edward could find me right away. We used this place before, when hiding. It's a place we just never forget. When there are emergencies, we meet here." Her full awareness suddenly focused on the door. Someone was obviously coming.

**You all know who that is:P Go review!**


	4. Chapter Three

Sure enough, the door flung open. Edward was standing at the doorway, beautiful as ever. He looked at me, and I instantly got up to hug him. He squeezed me tightly. His head however was fixed on Alice. I guessed that he was reading her mind to quickly absorb all the information, including what I didn't know.

Edward swung me in his arms. He carried me outside, as my head glued to his chest. I knew as long as Edward was here with me, I was safe. As long as his arms protected around me, everything was going to be okay.

He silently walked down the alleyway until he reached the street. His Volvo was parked right in front of us. I wondered where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were. _Maybe it wasn't the best time for questions_, I thought considerately.

He placed me in the passenger's seat and closed the door. I quickly strapped myself in. Edward got in the driver's seat, turned on the car, and started to drive away.

"Are you okay?" he finally said. I was okay the second I heard his voice.

"Where are we going?" I just realized I hadn't answered his question out loud. He frowned. Hopefully he knew I was just fine.

"We're going home for now. Me and Alice need to discuss what to do about this with the rest of the family."

"About what exactly?" This I still wasn't sure of.

"About Jacob wanting to break the treaty", he said simply. This is what I had feared. Someone will die in this process. _They fight, Paris falls_, I thought, recapping that awful analogy I had made the last time Edward and Jacob faced each other.

"Will I have a say in this discussion?" I knew Edward was overprotective of me, and I was sure there was going to be some things said that he wouldn't want me to know. I thought for a second, should I have asked this question this very second? Did I really want to know the answer?

He exhaled loudly. "No, Bella. What we are going to discuss, it's not the place for you to be." He tensed a little, getting ready for a bad-ending argument. And boy was he going to get one.

"Edward! I'm apart of the family too you know!"

"Well then let me rephrase that statement. 'Me and Alice need to discuss what to do about this with the rest of the vampires in this family.' Please Bella, trust me!"

"Edward, I'm tired of being left in the shadows! Everyone gets in except me! I just sit around waiting for answers when I hardly ever get them. This should be my problem too!"

"It's just not the right place for you", he repeated. I scoffed. We were already at the mansion. He began loosening his seat belt when I grabbed his hand violently. He looked at my furious eyes. Before I could begin to yell at him, he took out his index finger and placed them on my lips. The coldness took me by surprise, and my body and expression loosened up. Relieved that I had calmed down, he began explaining once more. This time I understood what he meant.

"Jacob is very angry. He will fight with me Bella, physically and mentally. The result of this problem may hurt you. Please try to understand what I'm saying. Please trust me."

I suddenly started to think this through. What did he mean when he said the result might hurt me? I had a feeling I knew very well what this meant. But I tried my best to push those thoughts aside. I looked back at Edward. How amazing he was! He chose the perfect way to say that statement. I understood what he was saying, while he said it in so little words. He cared for me so much, I realized. Not that I thought he never cared for me. Just now, when he knew he needed to protect me, he did it in just the right way. I got out of the car and ran to the driver's seat to see him already standing outside. I kept my distance, embarrassed of my arrogance. Finally, I threw myself in his arms.

"I'm sorry Edward. I understand now." He kissed my forehead lightly. "I wont be any trouble", I added, laughing softly. But the sorrow in my voice gave away my attempt to stay optimistic.

He pulled me away from his chest, looking down at my face. "Don't think of it that way Bella. Your never trouble for me…" he ventured off, on a count of this being very false. We both giggled and hugged once more. I had to let my anger go.

"I just want one thing in return", I said, smiling. He raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Go on", he encouraged.

"Will you promise to tell me the solution, once decided?"

He thought this threw for a moment. Honestly, I thought I had the right to know.

"Yes", he finally answered. "Defiantly. I promise. That is something you have to know. But you have agree not to argue about it. Of course you can be upset, and we'll all be here for you, but you have to understand that we will decide on the best way to work this out, whether its convenient or not."

I nodded. He sighed at my doubtful nod. Together, we started to head for the door. Once he opened it and gestured me to enter first (being the gentleman he is), I saw five concerned faces that were waiting for out arrival.

Carlisle was standing next to the burgundy lounger that Esme was seated comfortably in. Alice and Jasper sat together, holding hands on the matching loveseat. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the piano chair.

"I'll be right down," Edward informed them. He swayed me into his arms once more and sped up the flight of stairs. He set me on our bed. The room was just as we had left it. The blanket was flung messily. The bulky suitcase was leaning on a wall, opened in the corner. _Funny how much can happen in so little time, _I thought, lightly smiling. Edward grabbed the roller chair and sat down.

"I really hope you're not mad", he anticipated. I shook my head with very small movements. He wasn't convinced. I didn't want him to feel guilty in any way, so I quickly took over before he could speak again.

"Edward, as I said before, I understand. My being mad doesn't matter. I'm just stubborn, that's all," I explained. I stood up and went to hold his hands. "I'll be fine. I'll just search the Internet to entertain myself. I don't even think that I _want _to listen anyways." I said this very truthfully, and he smiled in reassurance.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, alone up here? I'll come and check on you now and then…"

"That's completely unnecessary. I mean, am I so clumsy that I'll trip in my own room?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

"Now that you mentioned it," he smiled, "I think I'll set my alarm for every five minutes!" He grabbed my face in his arms, pulling me towards him. I stretched out my toes so I could reach his lips. We kissed for much longer than I thought he could handle. It was amazing.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"You're getting so much better at this!" I praised him. He gently let me stand on flat feet once more.

"I'll make it quick. You stay up here like a good girl," he teased. He tapped my nose with his icy finger and made his way out of the room. He closed the door behind him, and a tight knot started to form in my stomach.


	5. Chapter Four

I was considering the idea of sneaking quietly down the stairs to listen to their discussion, but I knew that their vampire senses would know I was there in an instant. I sat on the roller chair and started looking around the room for something to do. I could study or read, but the anxiety that stained my mind would cause me to be very impatient. I tried not to think about what could have been going on downstairs, but it was very hard. Constantly, I gazed at the clock. Every minute seemed to pass like an hour.

I decided to follow my first plan. The Internet. I logged onto the computer and opened a new screen. What should I look for? I could check my email. Or just search random words on Google.

"Ugh," I moaned out loud. Only ten minuets passed. I'd just realized the time. It was 10:30 PM and I was tired. Perhaps I could attempt to fall asleep? That _would _be very difficult. How could I relax around what was going on?

I drifted away from the computer. I started to think about Jacob and how he was always there for me, and how I felt so guilty about just leaving him and going against him like that. And I thought about the day he betrayed me by informing Charlie about my motorcycle. Suddenly, I felt like someone stabbed me in the gut. Charlie. Rene. I had abandoned them.

I decided to write a letter, explaining how things were going. I hadn't spoke to Charlie in so long. I knew he didn't want to see my face. I made him very upset. I started to think about what to write in the letter. Something positive. He needed to know I was happy. And what was going on.

So I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Charlie,_

What next?

Though I haven't seen you or heard from you in a very long time, I always think about you.

Did that sound too cheesy? I decided not to scratch that. Besides, it was true. I always was thinking about him.

_I can't stop thinking about the last time I saw you. Why did it have to end that way? Forget that- it won't end this way._

By now, the words started to just come out smoothly. I didn't hesitate or think anymore. I knew what to say.

_I need you to know several things about what's been going on with me. You're my father, and I love you. You deserve to know, and I'm sorry I haven't been letting you in._

_I'm sorry about the argument we had. But you need to know that Edward and me are madly in love. We are married now, and he will soon take me on a honeymoon. Can you understand how in love I am with him? Do you believe me when I say he is my soul mate? We were meant to be together. I am so happy now! I need you to know that my life is worth living more than it ever has been. With Edward and the Cullens. I am living my dream._

_The Cullens are planning to move by the end of the summer. And I'm going with them. They aren't sure on where exactly, but right when they let me know I'll tell you. I'm going to visit you soon too. To resolve things. To remind you that I love you no matter what. And then I'll get the chance to explain everything more detailed and answer all your questions._

_Those are the main things going on right now. Please write to me, call me, or even visit me here at the Cullens (but that's not necessary because I'll be visiting you, as I said earlier)._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

I was satisfied. I sealed the letter into an envelope and wrote all the addresses. Tomorrow, I would ask Edward for a stamp and send it in the mail.

I spent some time working on another letter for Renee. I talked about the same things, besides the parts regarding Charlie and me. But I did mention we had an argument, and that I was trying to fix our relationship. I told her to contact me as I had done with Charlie's letter. Once both letters were ready to be stamped and mailed, I set them on the table. My mind finally was relaxed. The knot in my stomach had disappeared. My thoughts weren't consumed by what was going on downstairs. It was midnight now. I decided it was time to get some rest. After changing into my ripped up pajamas, I jumped into bed and sighed in utter comfort. I didn't have much time to think, for my eyes slowly slid shut in a matter of seconds.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. Why did I have it on? I suddenly felt very cranky. I was so tired and wanted to sleep more. But before I could take my hand to shut the annoying thing off and continue to sleep, I felt a cold arm reach over my back and do it for me. Quickly, I turned my body to face Edward. He caressed me in his arms and kissed my cheek. But before he could do anything more, I remembered what he had promised.

"Edward!" I jumped up to sit. He slowly followed. "Edward, what happened? Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Shh, Bella", he said calmly. "You were sleeping so soundlessly. How could I have disturbed you? It was nearly 3:00am. You weren't even talking in your sleep. You obviously needed rest." He stroked my haystack hair. "Why don't you get dressed?" he suggested.

For some reason, I didn't feel the need to attack him with questions just yet. So I got up from the bed and started to change into something comfy and casual. I went to brush my teeth. I pulled my hair into a high tight ponytail and headed back to the room.

"You promised", I reminded him. He met my gaze. Did he look worried? I couldn't tell.

"Alright then," he said, taking a deep breath. I sat down beside him.

"First off, we will go talk to Sam Uley. I suppose he isn't aware of Jacob's intentions, so maybe he will set boundaries. But maybe he won't…" He trailed off, and then finally resumed. "And if they decide to forget about the treaty, then we have a problem."

I winced.

"Bella we won't have many options," he said, taking my hand. I knew he hated to see me upset like this.

"So, what will happen next?" I wondered. Deep inside, I hoped he wouldn't answer me.

"Well, we will have to negotiate with them. We will need to make some kind of agreement. I want to avoid fighting at all costs. Besides, Sam Uley knows better. He won't risk everything we have made here in Forks over silly little Jacob's anger. But Jacob, he may loose his temper."

This was horrible. Why did he have to say that? I felt a tear slither its way out of the corner of my eye. Has all I'd given to this family love, trouble, and death?

When he noticed that I began to cry, he pulled me toward him, embracing me. I quickly hauled my way out of his arms. This wasn't right.

"Oh no Edward! What have I done?! I need to talk to him, to Jacob! This is terrible! You can get hurt, and it will be because of me! I can't live with that Edward! Please, just give me up! I'll go with Jacob and you'll be safe! Please Edward, please!" By now, he had grabbed me back into his arms, gripping me tightly. I was sobbing on his shirt, which became damp with salty tears. I hadn't realized the nonsense I had been speaking. He met my gaze with fierce eyes.

"Bella don't you ever think that!" he yelled. He nearly shook me. "Everything will be alright! When I said fight, I didn't mean physically. I meant mentally. Fight them until we got our way. Bella, they won't touch us. They know that is the worst way to settle things. At least Sam Uley won't. He knows that will ruin everything. But Jacob, he is immature. You can't talk to him, Bella. He is too powerful and impulsive."

"But what if Jacob looses his temper?! What then?" But I felt I knew the answer already.

"If he wants to fight Bella, I won't sit around, and you know that. But that's his choice."

"Let me talk to him! I can convince him to let it go! I can Edward! He loves me!"

There. I said it. This was the first time I told Edward out loud that Jacob loves me. I'm sure Edward already figured that out by himself, but now that I had said it, it meant more.

"Edward he loved me so much!" I continued, sobbing hysterically. "I used him and I feel so guilty. When you left me," I choked at this phrase. "When you left me I felt I had this huge hole in my heart. But when I was around Jacob, the hole disappeared. He always was ahead of me. I wanted so badly to love him Edward, but I felt defeated. I knew I couldn't. I just couldn't move on that fast. So now I just forget all about him when you come back. I know somewhere deep inside him he still loves me. And if I can bring that out of him…" I stopped. What was I saying? Was I suggesting using him again? To try to trick him? After all the times I nearly drowned in guilt from what I had done to him?

"Edward, he saved me. He fixed me. And part of me wants him to leave so I can be alone with you. But the other part wants to be with him here. I wish he never were a werewolf. I wish he could be my friend! I wish I could hug him, and hear his laugh. But I know I can't. And it hurts me, knowing how good of a friend he was. And if you were to kill him, I would never forget the guilt. I would never forget him." I hoped that Edward understood what I was saying. I didn't want it to sound like I loved Jacob more than Edward, that was absurd, but I needed to show Edward that I loved Jacob in a different way. Like a brother. Like Edward loves his adopted siblings.

"I love him like a brother", I concluded. The whole time I had been talking, Edward gazed at my agonized face.

"Say something," I pleaded. I needed to know if he was on the same page as me.

But he only sighed. After a few anxious moments, he finally spoke.

"I realize now what you mean. Like a brother…" he repeated softly. "Bella, do you think talking to him would really help?" I relaxed with relief. I had made my point.

"Yes," I sighed. "Yes, it would."

"Then I think you should talk to him. But you can't do it alone."

I hope he wasn't thinking I'd approve of him coming too. No way was I going to get any soft feelings out of Jacob if he knew Edward was listening.

"Well then, someone else. You know you can't come Edward. You can't be anywhere near, where he can sense you. It won't work that way."

This was going to be very difficult. Would Edward give in his protective stance so easily? But then again, can't he trust his siblings to look after me as well?

"I think I should talk about this with Alice. But it's a possibility, Bella. I'm sorry about what's happening." He sighed and looked down. I lightly lifted up his chin so he'd be looking straight at me.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me. Oh, I love you Edward." I cuddled with him in his arms. Edward wiped away my tears and handed me a couple tissues. As I cleared out my nose, we both giggled at the funny sounds.

"I think I'll go shower. To pass time…" I jumped off from out of his lap. I started to walk out of the room when I remembered what was sitting on the desk.

"Oh and I wanted to ask you something." He glanced up at me. "I wrote those letters on the table last night while you were downstairs. They are addressed to Charlie and René. Could you stamp them for me? I'll put them in the mailbox after."

He nodded. "Sure."

I began walking away once more.

"Bella?" I turned around. " That's a great idea, writing a letter."

Oh, I knew it was. "Yeah, I was thinking on visiting Charlie some time soon, you know, to resolve things."

"That's nice of you."

"Yeah…"

I finally headed to the bathroom and stripped off all my clothes. With the hot water rumbling down my back, the moist water vapor warming my insides, and the sweet smell of shampoo, my thoughts trailed off to think about happy things.


	6. Chapter Five

I spent the rest of the day with Edward. Together, we drove down to Port Angeles for lunch. We ate at a small restaurant with excellent service from jealous waitresses. Edward took me to the bookstore where I browsed the wide selections. During the day we talked about general things, from Mike Newton (who apparently still had a crush on me according to Edward) and possible places we would move at the end of the summer. Edward said a considerate place to move was to Alaska, where the other family of vampires that the Cullens were friends with lived. In Alaska it was chilly and dry, a perfect place for us once we were all vampires.

As we drove back to the mansion, Edward decided to hit the freeway. To our dismay, there was terrible traffic, caused by an accident that almost every news radio station was talking about. As I was recapping the whole day, I realized I had an opportunity to talk him about the "once we were all vampires" thought I had.

"So Edward", I began, trying to catch his attention. I could see he was awfully irritated, so I decided to start the conversation with something lighter.

"Yes?" He replied, through clenching teeth.

"You know why there are accidents this bad?" He turned to look at my face. "Because people think they can drive like a vampire, when they can't." He smiled. I took his hand lightly. "But they should know better!"

"They should", he agreed. I had a feeling he was holding back the urge to stomp his foot on the gas right now. I needed to distract him.

I glanced at the time. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. At this rate, we could be home in less than an hour.

"How will you do it? Change me, I mean", I blurted. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. He was silent. "You know I'll find out soon. So what's the big deal in telling me now?"

He thought it threw for a moment.

"You know how it happens. Someone will bite you", he struggled to get that word out. "And then for three days you'll be half awake."

He didn't mention the key component. As if I was reliving the moment, a sudden flash of heat rushed through my body. For a split second, I flinched at the feeling of the fire. Would I be able to handle that for three full days?

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned. "Bella what's wrong?"

I noticed that I was sweating. I opened the window to get some fresh air. "Just had a heat wave, that's all…" I tried to sound convincing.

"Drink some water", he said, handing me a water bottle. I drank a few sips before putting it down.

"Edward, you will be alright with me talking to Jacob, right?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Are you worried?"

"A little", he admitted. "I don't want him to hurt you…"

"But someone will be there with me, Edward."

The rest of the car drive was very quiet. Once we finally got off the freeway, Edward sped down into Forks towards the house. Once he got there, it was 5:00. We'd gotten here later than I'd expected.

"Bella, let's talk to Alice about speaking to Jacob."

"I get in?"

"Yes," he decided. Finally!

When we entered the house, I saw Alice coming down the stairs. She obviously knew we were coming.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, hugging her. I hadn't seen her all day. "Me and Edward have something to talk about with you," I announced, turning to Edward. We all sat down in the living room. Edward began.

"Bella thinks it would be a good idea if she talked to Jacob. She believes he may still love her, and if so she can talk him out of what he wants to do." Alice look stunned. I shyly sat back in the chair.

"And we both know," Edward continued, "that if I'm there, he won't be able to calm down. So we needed someone else to go with her, if that sounds like a good idea to you."

"I think it's reasonable. Bella, do you really think you can calm Jacob down?" I nodded. "Well then, shall I come? Or would you like someone else?"

"It doesn't matter, does it Edward?" I asked, twisting to turn to him. He shook his head.

"As long as it's not me," he began, sorrowfully, "It won't matter."

"Oh Edward you make it sound like I don't want you to come," I accused.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't trust him," he admitted.

"Sure you don't," I scoffed.

"Stop it guys!" Alice cut in. "We have no reason to trust him, Bella, and Edward, you can trust me to watch over Bella!" She stood up. "I'll find where he is and we'll go. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Edward repeated. He wasn't approving of this.

"Yes. The sooner the better. I'll go with Bella. Edward, you have to stay here."

He didn't like that. And to be honest, neither did I. I wasn't scared of the werewolf inside of Jacob, but of what our conversation would be like. Could I fix things?

"Okay then", I finally said. I got up, only to be held back by Edward's hand. He wasn't going to stop me; I wouldn't let him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" He questioned. He fixed his concerned eyes onto mine.

"Yes," I answered simply. I headed upstairs with Alice. We were going to find Jacob, and I was going to confront him.

It was very late. I felt my eyelids become very heavy. But my exhaustion didn't matter. Right now I had more important things to worry about.

Alice insisted I make my self some tea (not de-caff, obviously) to boost my energy. Edward went to go hunt to keep himself busy. I have to be honest: I really was afraid of doing this without Edward. I know I could trust Alice, but it just wasn't the same.

Thankfully, Alice had a very brief vision that showed her where Jacob was. And to our dismay, he was currently in Port Ludlow, which was about three hours away from Port Angeles. Alice decided to run because it would get us there quicker than driving.

We informed Edward were we were going. He looked very upset at the fact I'd be so far away. But there wasn't anything I could do other then comfort him.

"Bye Edward," I said while hugging him. He squeezed me so hard, I wasn't sure if he'd let me go. But after a few moments, he let me loose of his grasp.

"Please be careful, Bella", he pleaded. I nodded and he gazed at Alice.

"It'll be fine Edward. I won't let her out of my sight." At this, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me beside her. I smiled, Alice laughed, and Edward quietly giggled. I knew that this might be the last time in a very long time I would hear Edward laugh.

Alice swung me onto her back. I glanced one last time at Edward.

"Close your eyes," he teased.

The door closed behind us, and off we went.

When Alice started to run, I dozed off on her back. I needed some spare energy. But the short hour passed like minuets, and before I knew it Alice was shaking me to wake.

"Bella wake up," she said loudly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I groaned.

I opened my eyes and gazed around. It was dark. If the streetlights had not been on, I probably would be blinded. I had never been to Port Ludlow. It was raining- no surprise there. It was very similar to Port Angeles. There were many boutiques and restaurants and alleys. Except where we were at, there was the crushing sound of nearby waves.

I looked over to the direction of the sound. But all I saw was the reflection of the moon on the black water's surface.

Alice grabbed my hand and began to walk. I followed, trying not to trip over anything. It was so dark; I had no idea where we were going.

"Alice, is Jacob here?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, we're going to his home."

As I trotted beside Alice, I began to wonder if I really was ready for this. At some point, I felt like turning around and running until I saw Edward's lovely face again. But there was no going back now.

We arrived at a very tall but old looking apartment building. We carefully walked up the stairs. Alice stopped abruptly, causing me to jolt forward.

"All right Bella", she began. "The room number is 356. I'll be out here if you need me. Take your time, but not forever okay?"

I nodded. I hugged her one last time before starting to head up to the third floor.

My legs shook as I walked sluggishly down the hallway. I glanced at the room number plates. Each passing one announced I was getting closer and closer. And as I approached room 356, a swarm of butterflies fluttered through my mouth and into my stomach.

While taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

At first, nothing happened. I stood there, very anxious. I knocked two series of knocks. Finally, I heard a voice. Unfamiliar, but at least someone was there.

"Who's there?" the raspy voice demanded.

I hesitated. "Uh, B-Bella Swan."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Bella?"

This voice was different. It was soft and warm. It was velvety and beautiful. It was surprised, with a hint of happiness. It was Jacob Black.

**So thanks for all the reviews you guys:D I really appreciate the tips and comments! Thanks again. Please keep reviewing! As I get more reviews, I'm going to add more chapters. I have alot more in store!**


	7. Chapter Six

The door swung open. There, towering above me was Jacob, my long lost friend. To see him again made my heart flutter. It made the butterflies blow themselves out of my every breath. I felt the heat rising through my face. I couldn't imagine how vibrantly I was blushing.

Jacob was about seven feet tall. His silky black hair had grown back to his shoulders. His face was perfectly carved, and at the moment, distressed. He was wearing dark navy slacks and a plain black t-shirt. His gorgeous eyes gazed into mine.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked me, perplexed by my intense staring.

My eyes shot off his image and onto the floor. "I…I wanted to talk to you," I managed to mutter.

"Please, come in," he offered, gesturing with his hand. I walked inside. The room was very empty with only a couch, a loveseat, and a table in the middle. The carpet floor was stained, and the white walls were plain.

I awkwardly sat down on the couch. My arms glued tightly to my sides. I knew I looked very shy. What could I do? This felt so strange…

"Would you like to take a walk?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I agreed, sounding a little to excited. He smiled very faintly and grabbed a coat. We headed outside the apartment and down the stairs. He suddenly stopped in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Your friend is here, isn't she?" he guessed. I felt a rush of fear run through my veins.

"Yes. Alice, remember her?"

He nodded while simply saying, "Huh."

"I couldn't come alone, Jacob." He turned to look at me and scoffed.

"Of course you couldn't," he mocked. I felt queasy. This was a terrible way to start my confrontation with Jacob.

When we finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Alice leaning against the wall. She looked at me in shock.

"We're going to take a walk, Alice. We'll be back soon."

"I'll wait here," she stated. But I had a feeling she was lying.

When we finally reached the cool streets, Jacob cramped his hands in his pockets, as did I. We began to slow down our as we strolled down the sidewalk. He was at my side, his looming figure shadowing me.

"What brings you out here, Bella?" I was confused by his calm voice. Was he honestly happy to see me?

"Well, the last time we saw each other, things didn't go so well," I began.

"That was because Edward," he spat out his name, "was there."

"Yes, and Edward has to do with why I'm here." I thought for a moment. Was he familiar with Alice's foretelling abilities?

"Jacob", I stopped walking at his name. I grabbed his stone arm, for it seemed as if he intended to ignore my stance. "Do you want to rid me of Edward?"

He puffed out a stream of air from his nose. Was that a small giggle?

"No, Bella. As much as I want you," I heard the smile in his voice as he turned to face me, "I would never do that to you."

His tone was pretty convincing. He really didn't seem upset. I thought he'd be so furious to even see me. But for some reason, all my expectations for this visit were all wrong. This was not as I had thought or predicted it would be. As unusual as it was, Jacob had taken my by surprise.

"Can we sit down?" he asked. I followed him to a nearby bench. I sat down first, and he sat down quite close to me. His extended legs rubbed against my jeans.

"Did you think I was going to break the treaty?" How did he know?

"Your friend, Alice, I know what she can do," he continued. Once again, I was taken by surprise. "I think about it all the time, Bella. I have to be honest; ridding Edward from your life would feel great. But I can't do it. I can't do that to you."

What he said left my mouth hanging open. Is that how he felt about Edward? How could he think such disgusting thoughts? However, it was quite a relief for me that he wasn't serious on breaking the treaty.

"So you're not planning on…breaking the treaty?" I asked. I needed to hear it one more time to believe it.

"No." He answered plainly.

We were quiet for a couple minutes. Jacob abruptly took my hand and held it up. I gasped in surprise as he looked at my hand. When I followed his eyes, I saw what he was gazing at.

"Aren't you too young to get married?" he inquired while resting my hand back on my lap. I laid my fingers on the smooth gold ring that had become quite cold because of its chilly surroundings. I looked at Jacob's face. He was frowning.

"Well, me and Edward want to…" I paused, trying to find the right word. "To ensure our togetherness."

I began to feel tense. Jacob then sat upright and faced me completely.

"What good is he for you, Bella? Isn't all he brought you trouble? Is that what you really want?"

This was annoying me. Whatever Jacob was trying to convince me, it wasn't going to work.

"Jacob, I love Edward. Vampire or not, he's the person I never thought I'd meet. Honestly, all the trouble he brings me into, he always brings me out of."

I looked down onto my lap. I heard Jacob sighing heavily. I hated having to tell him how I loved Edward. Even though it was the best thing I could ever say, telling Jacob made it hurt. As if I hadn't don't enough to him!

"So why did you move out here?" I was hoping to ease the mood. And that Jacob might be planning on moving back in Forks. He had no idea how much I missed him!

"Because Bella, when he's near, I get angry. When they're all near. Sam thought it would be best if we just moved."

"Oh," I said, then sighed. "I miss you Jake. You were always there for me…" I trailed off. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. So I quickly changed the subject.

"So your 18 now? Going to college?"

"Yes. What about you? Are you going to college?"

Big oops there. Why did I bring up such a stupid subject? God, what was I supposed to say?

As if he had read my mind, Jacob added, "How's Charlie?" And I was so happy to reply.

"Oh, Charlie is fine. I was planning on visiting him soon. Remember how mad he was?" I'd forgotten the reason for this, and Jacob winced.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say it like that- he was mad for other reasons more than that silly motorcycle. Like how I'd been disappearing, and how he didn't approve of Edward, and how I was kind of being reckless. I just sent him a letter, him and my mom René. Hopefully I can make things work out."

"You're good at that," he complimented. Was I really?

A cool breeze swept through my hair, revealing my entire face. I noticed Jacob was looking straight into my eyes. He picked up his hand and lightly brushed his fingers on my cheek. I stared intently into his eyes. I never felt so alive. I felt so safe, so comfortable, so myself. Had I been myself lately? All I knew was this moment I was. He turned his body to face me. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment of complete security. And I finally opened my eyes to see Jacob a couple inches away from my lips.

As he slowly moved closer to me, a thousand thoughts flashed before my eyes. Should I let him? No. Did I need this? No. Did I want this, and be honest! Maybe. But either way, I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't betray Edward.

But what was I to do? Did I have the courage to tell him to buzz off? I would for any other guy, but after everything I had done to hurt Jacob, was I ready to upset him all over again? My heart pounded in my chest. Please Alice! Please something, anything, come to end this! Please distract him! I needed anything to come out of the blue to pause this moment so I'd have time to run away.

And you know how they say, be careful what you wish for? This saying suddenly applied to me.

The second Jacob pressed his lips against mine, he abruptly pulled back. I exhaled deeply. Thank god! Thank god whatever was wrong!

What's wrong, Jake?"

"Did another one of those bloodsuckers come with you? I can smell one, and it's not Alice."

"No…" I muttered. Oh no, oh no! Could it be Edward? Did he see me nearly betray him?

"Then who is it?" His face suddenly looked horror struck. What was wrong? Did he know who was coming?

He pulled away from me completely. I was able to sit upright a little. His eyes widened with dismay as he started in front of us. I was too afraid to turn to look.

I forced my head to spin slowly. And what I saw hit me like a hammer. I felt as if someone had thrown a huge weight on my shoulder: defeated. Helpless. And not to mention, scared.


	8. Chapter Seven

Victoria's crimson hair blew in the wind, her long legs outstretched and her lean curves angling. She wore a tight black outfit. Her eyes were fiery. And to my dismay, underneath her eyes were black. She was thirsty.

Jacob immediately stood up and towered in front of me. Victoria smiled evilly while I heard a low growl escaping Jacob's chest. I got up and stood beside Jacob, my legs shaking. He grabbed me arm and fastened me securely to his body. It was a bit uncomfortable, mentally and physically.

"Well, well, well," began Victoria, smiling. "Look who we have here! Beauty and the beast." Her eyes darted to my feet and carefully moved up to meet my eyes with a sour face. She was obviously disgusted by my appearance. "Well, more 'human and the beast', not exactly beauty." She ran her fingers through her hair in a sexy manner. Was she trying to dazzle Jacob? Hopefully it wasn't working.

"Look werewolf," she continued, eyeing Jacob in disgust. "This human has to die. So why don't you step aside and let me kill her? Everyone will be happy then." She looked up. "Except Edward, and you, and, well does it matter? Just step aside and give the girl to me."

"You're not touching Bella!" Jacob yelled. I tried to whisper his name in his ear, but it seemed my voice had run away in fright.

"So you want to fight? Well then, this'll be more fun than I imagined." Victoria grinned. I felt Jacob shaking. He was transforming. He pushed me back on the bench.

This was absolutely horrible. I was supposed to sit here while I saw my best friend trying to save me. I had to do something. But what? Comparing me to Victoria is like comparing an ant to the anteater. And I couldn't help Jacob. It would be like he was receiving help from an annoying fly. But how could I just sit here and watch them fight?

"It won't take long, Bella. Just close your eyes," Jacob instructed. I was terrified. His voice was deep and booming. When I turned to look at him, he was no longer Jacob. He was a werewolf.

The brown, furry creature snapped its jaw at the direction of Victoria. She just laughed quietly. Jacob began to slowly approach the ravenous vampire. She flashed a grin, revealing two sharp edged fangs, just waiting to pierce into something. Jacob's figure leaped into the air, flying toward Victoria. He landed on her perfect body and growled something in her face. I listened intently, and heard, "…run off. Let's settle this in the forest."

And Victoria replied, "No. I want her to see you die, to see you suffer. I want her to see what vampire look when they're mad, thirsty, and plain wicked! Did I mention mad?"

She pushed her arms forward and threw Jacob back. She ran to a streetlight, and firmly grabbed it with her hands. She pulled it out of the ground, and swung it forward, toward Jacob. He ducked the second it would have hit him. A rush of relief swept over me. Everything was going well so far. Except for one thing. That pole that Victoria just threw was flying right towards me.

I didn't have time to move. As the pole flew towards me, I had just enough time to slide underneath the bench for some protection. I heard a huge clash, the sound of Jacob roaring my name, and then felt a lot of pressure and nothing else. However, when I opened my eyes, I realized that the bench had been completely crushed and broken on me by a metal streetlight.

I felt pain everywhere. The impact of the bench breaking on my body was immense. I felt broken bones. I heard Victoria laughing and Jacob running to me in worry. And I smelled blood. Lots, and lots of blood.

"Edward," I managed to croak. I knew it was hopeless, because Edward wasn't here. I wanted him so bad now. I didn't want to die. At least like this. I wanted to die with Edward beside me. Not Victoria. And certainly not a werewolf.

I glimpsed at Jacob who was getting ready to lift the pole off the bench that was squishing me. But before he could attempt this, Victoria grabbed him. She threw him aside and gazed at me. In a split second Jacob and Victoria were exchanging blows once more.

My head drifted away and my eyes slid shut. Everything around me seemed to dissapear. I was in my own little bubble now. _I might as well die in a happy mood, _I thought while smiling faintly. I though of Edward, and the other Cullens. I remembered all the wonderful times we shared together. And I made myself believe- there _is _a heaven out there. And I took this moment to concentrate very hard on this beleif. Because if Edward ever chose he had lived enough, he would come join me in heaven. Our love was that strong.

I continued to believe. I continued to think. I continued to remember all that had made me happy. And despite the pain, despite my issues, I felt content, at this moment. I felt ready. Ready to move on.

Suddenly, I had much less pressure on my body. My dozed trance was distrupted, and I immidietly became aware of what was going on. My little bubbe had popped. All the growls and groans and crashes returned. And so did the pain.

I tried to open my eyes, but they just couldn't unfasten themselves the slightest bit. Jacob must have lifted the pole off me. But then I heard his unusual werewolf growls in the background. If Jacob hadn't lifted the pole, who had?

I listened carefully to what was being said.

"_Jacob, over here_!" I heard Alice saying, pretty far away from me.

"_Emmett, give me a hand will you? I need to get these wooden boards off of her_." This was the most beautiful voice I could recognize anywhere, anytime. I felt Edward and Emmett's cold hands lifting more and more weights of me.

"_Is she dead yet_? _Or should I stab her again_…" Defiantly Jacob's low growl.

"_No she's gone_." Was Carlisle confirming Victoria's death? Or perhaps mine…

I heard the conversation that Edward and Emmett were having (since they were right beside me) more clearly.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this. I need to go back with them.. There is too much blood."

"Go it's fine."

I heard booming steps gradually becoming more human like running towards me. The voices were becoming much more distinctive and clear. I tried to speak, but I only heard myself moaning.

"Oh my god, is she alright?!" I heard Jacob calling. He was normal again, I could tell.

"Can you help me lift these boards off her? Carefully though. Carlisle went to get some supplies to work on her right here. She's not doing so well."

"Edward," I finally murmured.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Just hang in all right? Everything will be fine."

Hearing his sweet voice speaking to me made me feel a lot better. "Is Victoria gone?" I managed to whisper.

"Yes, she's dead. Me and Alice killed her for good," Jacob answered.

I heard footsteps approaching us.

"Alright, let's get her out of here. Have you removed most of the pieces?" I managed to glance up at Carlisle, who was examining my wrecked up body. "That's great. Nice job, boys."

I saw Edward and Jacob glance at each other. And for the first time, they're eyes weren't full with hatred. They simply looked content with Carlisle's praise. I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed. I felt Edward wrap his hands around me, cradling me like a baby. Jacob stood beside him. The last thing I remember before dozing off was Edward handing me over to Jacob.

**Please review! I need them! And thanks for all of you who did review:P**


	9. Chapter Eight

My head throbbed. My chest hurt, and my face stung. I moved me hand and felt a stiff body next to me. I forced my eyes to open, and turned to see Edward's face.

"Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken. About time, no?"

"What's going on?" I asked him. Flashbacks of the last night I was conscious reminded me. But I needed to hear it from Edward.

"Well, it's been five days. You've been constantly waking up, only now you seem fully awake." He brushed my cheek lightly. "Besides your bruises and scratches, you've broken one rib, dislocated your right leg, and have a lot of gashes from the wooden boards that cracked on you."

Wow, that was pretty bad. Not as bad as the James occasion, but still bad.

"So how am I doing now?"

"Much better. You've nearly healed completely. We're at my house, by the way."

"I have a lot of questions," I warned him.

"Maybe you should rest more first?"

"No! You said I'm nearly completed healing. Help me up," I asked him. Well, not really asked. I ordered him. I began to try to sit up. But my chest pains held me back. Stupid broken rib.

"Bella, you really shouldn't."

"Just give me a hand, Edward."

Instead of giving me a hand, he picked up my entire body, which was under the blankets of my bed, and sat me upright. I looked at myself. I was bandaged on the waist. I ran my fingers along my face and felt stitches and more bandages. I looked at my right leg, which was wrapped in a splint.

"Gees, when will all this stuff come off me?"

"When the time will come. Start asking questions." Edward sat down on the roller chair. Funny as it seemed, the suitcase was still leaning on the wall, slightly open. I felt disappointed once more. Would we ever get the chance to go?

"Okay. First, where is Jacob and is he okay? And are you two, like friends now?"

"After we rescued you, Jacob stayed with us here for a little while, because he was worried for you. He left this morning to go back to the apartment. He wanted to let you know that he wanted you to come visit anytime. And Jacob and me aren't enemies anymore, for the most part. I think he is beginning to accept your decisions."

"Well, that's a relief. You'll take me to see him, right?"

"Of course, Bella. Once you're able to walk by your self, I'll take you anywhere."

"Even to Italy?" Uh oh. I gave away my excitement for this expensive trip.

"Even to Italy," he repeated with a smile. "Next question?"

I thought about how to phrase this one. Even though there weren't many choices, I didn't want to pressure Edward on if he should tell me or not.

"How did you kill Victoria?" He was silent for a few minutes. I could see that he was thinking.

"Well, first, I didn't kill her. Jacob and Alice did. Jacob had bit her a couple times, which weakened her. Then Alice finished the job with a knife."

I remembered hearing Jacob and Alice asking weather or not to stab Victoria more times or if she was dead for sure. It was a painful memory. I couldn't imagine what the scene would have looked like.

"So, I've been unconscious for five days." He nodded. "What's been happening? Are we moving soon? When is summer over?"

"These five days have been pretty much the same. I'd be here, waiting for you to wake up, and Carlisle would give you fluids. We have five more days till the end of summer. And we've decided where we're moving."

"Where?" I asked.

"To Alaska, with our other vampire friends."

"And by then, you'll have changed me, right?" After I said this, I realized how soon that would be. Was I ready?

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about that," Edward said. He had to be joking!

"Oh Edward, we've been over this about a hundred times! You're changing me, remember?"

"Bella, I wanted to tell you the reason, well reasons actually, why I want to avoid that. And I want you to listen, because I don't recall telling you it this way before."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Wasn't he ever going to give up? Couldn't he learn to accept my decisions as Jacob had done?

"Bella, I need to tell you what it's like to live in this darkness. And I know, because I've been living in it for ninety years," he began. "Do you really want to never sleep again? Never dream? Never be around people like you can now? You'll have to leave all that behind."

He said this very slowly. If he was attempting to convince me, it was slightly working. I couldn't imagine what it's like not being able to sleep and dream. I couldn't imagine not being able to wake up to see Edward. That's what made my day, every day. His image started a life of happiness for me. Edward could see how I was sucking this all in. And I was upset. Why was he telling me this? Why couldn't he leave it to me to find out myself?

"As long as you can, I want you to be human, because you have no idea how envious us vampires can get. It would hurt me never to see your beautiful blush, or hear your beautiful breaths while sleeping. Or see your crystal clear tears run down your cheek. All those things would be lost forever, don't you see?"

I finally realized his logic. Stay human as long as I could. However long that was, he was right.

"I will always be here to protect you, no matter what. Can't we leave changing you for the moment we really need it? For now, don't you want to enjoy your human hood?"

"So, just till the time comes?" He smiled to see me agreeing with him.

"Yes." He got up and came to sit by me. He embraced my in his arms and cradled me like I was his baby. He gently took my face into his hands.

"I love you, Bella." He moved closer to kiss my lips. We sat there for a few minuets, embracing each other with passion. I knew wherever Edward would go, I would go with him. We separated lips and he hugged me tightly.

As I lay in his arms, I concluded my life. I would live with Edward forever and ever. We would make a family and stay strong. Eventually I would become a vampire, but not anytime soon. At this moment, I was happy. I saw that my life was set before my eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered.

**That kind of concludes "Fixing What's Broken". But I have more! I guess it's a sequel. There will be more- I promise. I have one more chapter thats already written. I'm working on the sequal. I'm still debating on weather or not to post the sequel as a part of this story, or to make an entirly new one. Making a new one will take much longer though. So if I just contiue... I'd love to hear your opinions. Will you please tell me what you think in reviews? Thanks guys!**


End file.
